


Timeless

by legendarypeanutchild



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Oops, Soulmate AU, don't look at me, i definitely rushed this and didnt edit it, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendarypeanutchild/pseuds/legendarypeanutchild
Summary: A little snippet I thought of at 8:30 pm on a Tuesday night that I rushed to finish because all creativity left me. Don't ask what it is, there just needed to be more Kadena.
Relationships: Kat Edison & Adena El-Amin, Kat Edison/Adena El-Amin
Kudos: 9





	Timeless

She’d known her forever. Since they’d built the pyramids together. Conquered Rome together, watched Pompeii get destroyed and lived through it. They were bound for ever, and yet always an ocean between them. Different sides of wars, different sides of oceans and yet they could always tell. Their other half was screaming out desperately, whispering all the same. Never close enough even on the same continent. 

There were times they met, such as Greece. Oh how they created wonders there, they changed the world there, only using their love for one another. However, all good things end eventually; Never spending long enough together. Even eternity seemed short. 

The last time they met was during the Civil War, a slave and a nurse. Both screaming for freedom from themselves and for others. It seemed as if they spent hours together that day. The tent smelled putrid, of blood and unsterilized medical equipment, yet they never noticed. In reality only half an hour was spent speaking to one another. All good things can never last, they were in that medical tent for a reason.

It’s twenty seventeen when they meet again for the last time. A social media director and a famous photographer. When Kat was told about her, she was mesmerized. The name sounded almost… familiar. She probably heard it on Instagram or Twitter. Leaping at the opportunity, she decided to confront the woman face to face and ask about the interview. After all, Kat always gets her way. Dena should know this by now…

“I`m Kat, Kat Edison. I work for Scarlet magazine.” 

And that's how it started. A vicious yet sweet cycle of love and pain. Things went on as we know them. Kat and Adena eventually got together and as all good things happen, fell apart. After everything and every place this was the first time they’ve been in Paris together. The City of Love. It was a lie. 

Yet… hope never lurked far from them.

Adena came back months later to see Kat with a new woman, Tia. It’s happened before, why should now be any different? Except this time, everything was different. They were different.

Wars have been between them and oceans, but their greatest downfall always seemed to be themselves. Too immature, too distant, too angry. They never learned. It looked like after an eternity they might be learning after all… Pain does that to a person.

Running into Kat opened more wounds that she could understand. Wounds from previous lifetimes; Like a ghost haunting her to this day, the pain and grief of seeing her with other women shredded her heart. Never knowing if she could take it or not, she ran and hid. Tried to avoid Kat as best as possible and yet Kat always seemed to seek her out. Showing up at her house, scared and nervous about getting the city council position. Having Kat stare into her eyes and tell her and Tia wouldn’t understand… in hindsight she should’ve felt guilty about taking Kat away from her but in the moment there was a sense of Hope, that maybe things weren’t over after all. 

Only time would tell… and they had all the time in the world.


End file.
